Naval Criminal Investigative Service
Biography The Naval Criminal Investigative Service (NCIS), Previously known as Naval Investigative Service (NIS), is U.S. Federal Law Enforcement Agency within the Department of Defense and the Department of the Navy (U.S. Navy & U.S. Marine Corps). NCIS was Formed in 1915. The Main Responsibility of NCIS is to provide Independent Criminal Investigations. Their Investigations include Cases pertaining to National Security, Counterintelligence, Counter-Terrorism, Cyber Warfare, and the Protection of U.S. Naval Assets Worldwide. Chain of Command Agency Administrators Current: * Leon Vance - Director of NCIS Former: * Jennifer Shepard - Director of NCIS (Deceased) * Thomas Morrow - Director of NCIS (Deceased) NCIS: Major Case Response Team (MCRT) Personnel Administrators * Jerome Craig - Deputy Director of NCIS Field Agents Current: * Leroy Jethro Gibbs - MCRT Special Agent-In-Charge * Timothy McGee - Senior Special Agent * Eleanor Bishop - Special Agent * Nicholas Torres - Special Agent Former: * Daniel McLane - MCRT Special Agent-In-Charge (Deceased) * Anthony DiNozzo Jr. - Senior Special Agent (Resigned) * Michael Franks - Senior Special Agent (Deceased) * Alexandra Quinn - Special Agent (Resigned) * Ziva David - Special Agent (Resigned) * Caitlin Todd - Special Agent (Deceased) * Ned Dorneget - Special Agent (Deceased) * Vivian Blackadder - Special Agent (Unknown) * Felix Betts - Junior Special Agent (Retired) * Clayton Reeves - MI6-NCIS Liasion Officer (Deceased) Support Personnel Current: * Donald Mallard - NCIS Historian * James Palmer - Chief Medical Examiner * Kasie Hines - Chief Forensic Scientist * Jacqueline Sloane - Forensic Psychologist Former: * Abigail Sciuto - Chief Forensic Scientist (Resigned) * Gerald Jackson - Assistant Medical Examiner (Unknown) NCIS: Office of Special Projects (OSP) Team Personnel Administrators Current: * Louis Ochoa - Deputy Director of NCIS * John Rogers - DOJ Special Prosecutor/Temporary Supervisor * Henrietta Lange - Operations Manager Former: * Shay Mosley - Executive Assistant Director of NCIS (In Hiding) * Owen Granger - Assistant Director of NCIS (Deceased) * Lara Macy - Operations Manager (Deceased) * Lauren Hunter - Operations Manager (Deceased) * Hollace Kilbride - Supervisor (Temporary) Field Agents Current: * Grisha “G” Callen - OSP Special Agent-In-Charge * Sam Hanna - Senior Special Agent * Kensi Blye - Special Agent * Martin Deeks - LAPD-NCIS Liasion Officer Former: * Harley Hidoko - Special Agent (Deceased) * Mike Renko - Special Agent (Deceased) * Sullivan - Special Agent (Deceased) * Dominic Vail - Junior Special Agent (Deceased) Support Personnel * Eric Beale - Technical Operator * Nell Jones - Intelligence Analyst * Nate Getz - Operational Psychologist/Operational Liaison-Middle East NCIS: New Orleans Team (NOT) Personnel Administrators * Dan Sanchez - Deputy Director of NCIS * Dwayne Cassius Pride - Special Agent-In-Charge - Southeast Field Office (SEFO-SAC) * Stephen Thompson - Assistant Special Agent-In-Charge - Southeast Field Office (SEFO-ASAC) Field Agents Current: * Hannah Khoury - NOT Special Agent-In-Charge * Christopher LaSalle - Senior Special Agent * Tammy Gregorio - Special Agent * Sebastian Lund - Junior Forensics Agent Former: * Sonja Percy - Special Agent (Transferred) * Meredith Brody - Special Agent (Resigned) Support Personnel Current: * Loretta Wade - Chief Medical Examiner * Patton Plame - Investigative Computer Specialist Former: * Wendell Hobbs - Forensic Scientist (Unknown) Other NCIS Agents/Personnel * Paris Summerskill - RED Team Special Agent-In-Charge (Alive) * Erica Jane Barrett - Rota-MCRT Special Agent-In-Charge (Alive) * Riley McCallister - Senior Special Agent (Deceased) * Larry Krone - Special Agent Afloat (Alive) * Richard Owens - Special Agent Afloat (Alive) * Jack Patterson - Special Agent Afloat (Deceased) * Bryn Fillmore - Special Agent (Alive) * Chad Dunham - Special Agent (Alive) * Claire Keats - Special Agent (Alive) * Danny Gallagher - Special Agent/Logistics Officer (Alive) * Dave Flynn - Special Agent/Digital Forensics Specialist (Alive) * Roy Haines - Special Agent/Intelligence Analyst (Alive) * Stanley Burley - Special Agent (Alive) * Tina Larsen - Special Agent (Alive) * Tony Francis - Special Agent (Alive) * Ben Robinson - Special Agent (Retired) * Kurt Nelson - Special Agent (Retired) * Melora Koss - Special Agent (Retired) * Whitney Sharp - Special Agent (Retired) * Brent Langer - Special Agent (Deceased) * Christopher Pacci - Special Agent (Deceased) * Earl Stark - Special Agent (Deceased) * Gayne Levin - Special Agent (Deceased) * James Nelson - Special Agent (Deceased) * Kurt Mitchell - Special Agent (Deceased) * Michelle Lee - Special Agent (Deceased) * Paula Cassidy - Special Agent (Deceased) * Rick Hall - Special Agent (Deceased) * Simon Cade - Special Agent (Deceased) * William Decker - Special Agent (Deceased) * Cassie Yates - Special Agent (Unknown) * Daniel Keating - Special Agent (Unknown) * Don Dobbs - Special Agent (Unknown) * Cynthia Sumner - Secretary to Director Shepard (Alive) * Walter Magnus - Chief Medical Examiner (Unknown) * Charles Sterling - Assistant Forensic Scientist (Arrested) * Nikki Jardine - Intelligence Analyst (Unknown) * Kai Ashe - Technical Operator (Alive) * Susan Grady - Polygraph Specialist (Alive) * Qasim Naasir - Translator (Deceased) NCIS Most Wanted * - An Israeli spy/double agent for Hamas and Mossad who first appeared in where he caused a hostage situation by taking Donald Mallard, and Caitlin Todd prisoner in the morgue. Shot Jackson and Leroy Jethro Gibbs in their respective left shoulders before fleeing the scene. Returned a year later in where it was revealed that he was the leader of a terrorist cell in Washington D.C. Gibbs and the team stopped an attempted attack by the cell from going ahead by storming the warehouse and killing all the terrorists except for Ari. However, NCIS suffered a devastating tragedy when Ari shot Agent Todd in the head, killing her instantly. Hours later, Ari then began a sadistic game, targeting the female members of Gibbs's team while having the nerve to claim that he wasn't responsible for Kate's death. Attempted to kill Gibbs in his basement before he was eventually killed at the hands of his Mossad Control Officer and half sister Ziva David. * - Originally from Lebanon, Sharif lost his wife and two children to an American smart bomb. This prompted him to join the CIA where he became a paid informant for the CIA, helping them to arrest a gun-smuggling ring at a U.S. military base in Turkey. As reward for his efforts, the CIA relocated him to America, and paid him a small monthly stipend all while looking to get revenge against the Americans responsible for killing his family. He faked his death and escaped being arrested. Resurfacing months later, Sharif emerged, engineering a plot to poison people with BZ nerve gas, even poisoning Gibbs in the process. He attempted to make his escape from a railway station in D.C but NCIS and the Army CID caught up to him. Sharif then attempted to kill Gibbs with his own weapon. Luckily, Colonel arrived in the nick of time, killing Sharif and saving Gibbs's life as well. *Lee Wuan Kai- An assassin originally from North Korea. Brainwashed and trained to becoming a killer from a very young age, Lee grew up to become a deadly assassin responsible for the deaths of numerous people all over the world including Leon Vance's partner. This caused Vance to develop a strong obsession with bringing her to justice. He encountered her in many places over the next few years and even encountered her in Los Angeles where he had been with the Office of Special Projects. The two eventually got into a gunfight with Lee being injured and escaping to Washington D.C which brought her into contact with OSP's counterpart, the Major Case Response Team and also had Vance searching for her again. She shot a South African-born assassin who was out to kill her and eventually died at the hands of Vance's wife, Jackie. * - A U.S sailor who joined a CIA-led operation codenamed Frankenstein and went through brutal training. The strain of what he was doing left him psychologically damaged and also led him to believe that he no longer had to obey any authority. He became a serial killer called the Port-to-Port killer who was responsible for the deaths of many sailors who made windfall. Cobb is also the one who killed Leroy Jethro Gibbs's mentor, Mike Franks and also Agents Earl Stark and Gayne Levin as well as the one who cost CIA Agent Trent Kort his left eye. He soon came to NCIS Headquarters, capturing Kort, EJ Barrett and Jimmy Palmer before holding them hostage while torturing them. SECNAV, Philip Davenport who was Barrett's uncle and backed by Gibbs and Director Leon Vance tried to get Cobb to surrender but Cobb presumably attempted to attack, forcing Gibbs and Vance to shoot him, the effects causing him to fall out of a window and onto a car which killed Cobb, finally ending his rampage for good. * - A CEO and businessman who was the leader of a terrorist cell targeting U.S. Navy ships. Launched an attack against NCIS HQ and also against the Navy in revenge for the death of his son, Evan. His regime of terror came to a permanent end when Leroy Jethro Gibbs stabbed him, resulting in Dearing's death. External Links Category:United States Navy Category:United States Marine Corps